This invention relates to a certain peroxide group containing complexes of aluminum, oxygen and hydrogen wherein the aluminum/oxygen atomic ratio is about 1:3, and to methods of producing such complexes.
The common oxide of aluminum is alumina, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, which is known to exist in several physical forms and in several states of hydration. Ignoring associated water molecules, the ratio of numbers of oxygen atoms to aluminum atoms is 3 to 2, which in terms of atomic weight ratios is 3 .times. 16 to 2 .times. 27, or in weight percentage terms, 47% to 52% oxygen.
Several forms of alumina are well known. For example, fibrous or hydrated alumina, Al(OH).sub.3 (which is also known as alumina trihydrate, aluminum hydroxide, aluminum hydrate, hydrated alumina, and hydrated aluminum oxide) is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,475, and discussed in an article entitled The Fine Structure and Properties of Fibrous Alumina by Watson et al, Kollod Zergschuft Band 154 Heft 1 (1957). Fibrous alumina as described in the aforementioned patent and article is a thin, very porous, fibrous, hydrated aluminum structure which is formed on the surface of the aluminum. The structure is pure white in color and exhibits distinct fibrils which are easily seen with the naked eye are 0.1-0.6 microns in width. The structure also contains hydroxyl groups.
Fibrous alumina is typically prepared by dissolving bauxite in a strong caustic solution and precipitating the fibrous alumina from the sodium aluminate solution by neutralization with CO.sub.2. Another method is to wash aluminum foil with fresh acetone, sodium hydroxide and water and then amalgamating the foil slightly in a very dilute mercury chloride solution.
A clathrate comprises an expanded atomic lattice of one element or compound in which another element or compound can be trapped. There are complex forces of attraction which retain the trapped substance in the lattice. However, in the case of trapped gases, an increase in temperature generally generates conditions which favor the escape of the trapped gases.
While organic clathrates are relatively common, inorganic clathrates are rare and have previously been regarded as chemical curiosities. Known inorganic clathrates have been formed only by the use of elevated temperatures and extremely high pressures. There are no known methods for the commercial production of inorganic clathrates which have commercial value.